


Kiss for the bodyguard

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Rhys might've gotten a bit carried away after being saved by Zer0 so many times...





	Kiss for the bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> It took the BL3 trailer for me to finally write some Zerhys.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Rhys knew that becoming a CEO was going to be dangerous, and yet how many times did someone try already to take his life this week? Five? Six? Well, we’re still on a one digit number so that must be good.

He knew Atlas wasn’t loved – there was a reason it fell in the first place after all – and despite his efforts to make it better there are still people holding grudges, a lot of people holding grudges, really, Athena gave him a whole list of people who had sworn revenge against the hated corporation.

 

Some he managed to appease with money, others have seen that he’s actually trying to build this company to be better than it once was and left him alone, others… Well Rhys can only be so lucky.

That’s exactly why he has Zer0 sticking around. The idea of having a bodyguard still feels weird for someone who was a nobody so little time ago, but he’s getting used to it; it is necessary after all.

What actually surprises him – and he doubts he will ever get over this – is that Zer0 _agreed_ to do this and they’re still there.

When Rhys first contacted them it was more out of desperation, because he had just barely escaped another attempt on his life and he needed someone to watch his back. Now, he thought that Zer0 would’ve been too busy for him but maybe they could’ve put him in contact with someone who wouldn’t mind that job offer – because of course it would’ve been a paid job he isn’t an asshole after all.

He really wasn’t expecting to have Zer0 with him, but he can’t deny that he feels giddy even thinking about it.

 

Of course it must be for the money, but Rhys can’t help but to believe – to hope – and maybe, even just a tiny bit, they’re doing it for him too.

… Isn’t it sad that he gets so happy for something that’s just in his head? Yeah, probably, and a lot too, definitely a lot, but he can’t help it! Zer0 the coolest person he’s ever met and they’re so badass and beautiful and…

 

Rhys, pull it together Rhys, now’s not the time to think about that.

 

Uh… he feels funny.

The side of his head is hurting a bit, and when Rhys touches it with his hand, there’s a vague hint of blood on it. Thankfully he’s gotten used – pretty much – to this kind of things, so he doesn’t pass out immediately, but he can’t help a slight hysterical laugh because holy shit, holy holy shit.

At least it looks like the bullet only grazed him and he gets to live another day, maybe. He hears sounds of pain and of people hitting the ground, and even though he does not have the courage to peek from under the desk where he’s hidden, he can guess what’s happening. Yes, he definitely gets to live another day.

 

Soon the gunshots seem to come to an end, but Rhys still doesn’t come out. It’s like his body his frozen.

As much as he thinks that Zer0’s indestructible, one can never know, and maybe hiding there is only buying him a few more moments to say some prayers before he gets killed.

 

He yells when he feels a couple of hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

Oh. Oh, ok, yeah. It’s over.

 

In front of him there’s Zer0. They have a bit of blood on their suit, but it’s definitely not theirs.

It’s curious that they’ve chosen to change their uniform’s color, since red on white is way more evident, but they say they like it like this and hey, who’s Rhys to judge. They could wear any color and he’d still think they look great.

 

Rhys is still in a state of shock when Zer0 pulls him out of his hiding spot, moving way more gently than Rhys would’ve expected but hey he doesn’t mind at all.

His legs are wobbly – actually wobbly is an understatement – and Rhys can't help but to latch onto Zer0 for support, but they don't shove him away and Rhys can't help but to feel grateful for it.

 

... Ok, maybe he was lying, maybe he will never get completely used to this, and the way he's acting now is the definitive proof of it.

God he's such a loser.

 

\- Zer0... thank you -, he manages to blurt out, still leaning heavily onto the other.

He doesn't know how he's managing to speak so boldly to them now of all times, but he almost died and he feels brave.

 

It's with adoring eyes that he looks at Zer0 and mutters "My hero" right before leaning closer and pressing a huge kiss on Zer0’s helmet, complete with a loud _smack_.

 

It’s almost comical the way his eyes snap open as soon as he realizes what he just did.

He immediately puts some distance between them again, as much distance and he can put while still being held by Zer0, beginning to mutter as much sorrys as he can, but thankfully Zer0 stops him before he could make a complete fool of himself – more than he already did at least. Damn, he even left a sign on their helmet!

 

\- I do not mind it / It was really pleasant / Do it again please -.

 

It takes a moment to Rhys to process what Zer0 has just said and he can’t help but to feel like he’s in a dream, a very sweet and wonderful dream.

He smiles then, a wide and overjoyed smile, and it doesn’t take him much time to press his lips against the helmet again, giving another big kiss to Zer0.

 

His eyes are closed but even then he can sense the faint red light Zer0’s helmet shows every time it projects something, and do you want to know what it’s projecting this time? A big heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here's my links page so that, if you want, you can support me on other platforms as well! ](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/links)


End file.
